


The Chosen One's Minder

by roryfreisthler



Series: The Chosen One's Minder [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dark Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pedophilia, Revenge, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Who better to ensure that the Chosen One ends up in the Little Hangleton graveyard at the end of the Triwizard Tournament than his best friend?After being kidnapped by a scheming Lucius Malfoy during the riot at the Quidditch Cup, and being "trained" (read: mind-controlled) as the perfect double agent, then abandoned for the Order of the Phoenix to rescue, Ron's mission to ensure the return of the Dark Lord begins. Turns out, it wasn't that hard to turn the loyalty of the Chosen One's loyal yet jealous best friend.Will Ron succeed in his mission and help the Malfoys ensure the return of the Dark Lord? And if he does, whose fault is it really?





	The Chosen One's Minder

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have heavy themes of mind control, (childhood) sexual abuse, grooming, homophobia, and generally what happens when a teenager becomes radicalized by a white supremacist cult. You have been warned. 
> 
> (Story is preceded by two one-shots that weren't originally planned to be continued, which are grouped in a series with this fic.)

Ron wakes up in a bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing, and can’t help but let a curse escape his lips. 

“Ron? Thank merlin you’re okay,” Ron sees Harry, sitting on a rickety chair next to his bed, and feels hatred rush through his veins, magnifying the attraction that Lucius Malfoy had observed a few weeks ago. Harry looks with concern at his angry expression, that Ron supposes he isn’t very good at controlling just after waking up. It’s apparently the middle of the night, and he supposes Harry’s been keeping vigil for him. The hospital wing is empty except for the two of them. Apparently, nobody’s been stupid lately. How the hell is he supposed to react to that? “You… are okay, aren’t you?” 

Ron gulps, sitting up in his bed, feeling too hot. After being fucked and coming five or so times a day for the past few weeks, and having absolutely nothing of the addictive feeling of Lucius inside him while he laid half-dead in the Gaunt shack for nearly a whole day, plus however long he was asleep in the Burrow, he wants  _ something _ and doesn’t care if he has to use someone he hates to get it. “Come here.” 

“Okay…” The Chosen One looks shaky as he walks over to Ron’s bed and sits down. With strength that shocks him, Ron grabs Harry’s arms and climbs on top of him to press his lips to his. Harry is hesitant for a moment but responds like Ron thought he would, kissing him back, and Ron can feel Harry’s dick pressing up against his.

“How… How long?” Harry asks when they come up for air. 

“Too bloody long,” is Ron’s response.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Ron almost feels bad for his former best friend, looking at his tortured expression. “I thought it would have been my fault, that you were being used as bait as Ginny had been in our second year.”

“Well, you didn’t,” is Ron’s response, despite feeling a twinge of guilt that is quickly suppressed by the mind arts that Lucius did on him, unnoticed by the Order. It’s overpowered by anger at the Chosen One making Ron’s pain all about  _ him,  _ anyway. “And I want you.”

“All… all the way?” Harry’s breathing is labored, and now, Ron doesn’t think that he’s gone that far with the girls he’s fooled around with. “Now?”

It’s almost amusing to Ron, how significant only one time having sex is to Harry. “I  _ want  _ you,” he repeats, sounding a bit like a broken record.

“Okay…” Harry undoes his pants and then takes off his boxers, as Ron does the same. Ron’s gaze rakes over Harry’s body hungrily, and Harry looks up at Ron and says shakily “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shut up,” Ron lowers his mouth onto Harry’s cock, and Harry lets out a cry of pleasure that makes Ron glad Madame Pomfrey is a heavy sleeper. 

***

The sex is significantly less satisfying than any Ron has had with Lucius or Draco - somehow, even the times when he was punished - but it sates him for long enough, and Harry falls asleep next to him. Ron’s somewhat disgusted at how Harry curls up next to him in his sleep, but he doesn’t move him.

He doesn’t get much more sleep before the noises of Madame Pomfrey preparing for her day begin from her chambers, and the sound of Harry cursing and taking out his Invisibility Cloak, wake him up. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” Harry says hurriedly and rushes out of the hospital wing before a bleary Madame Pomfrey walks into the room. 

“Ronald! You’re up!” A relieved smile spreads across the Healer’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Golden,” Ron answers, even if that doesn’t address the tumultuous thoughts and feelings in his mind. “I think I’m all healed up.”

“Well, let me take a look at you,” Madame Pomfrey insists. Ron obliges, getting out of bed and showing her his arms and legs, which have scars but don’t hurt. The problem with cuts inflicted by Dark magic is that they require Dark magic to heal without scarring…

“And you’re feeling alright?” she asks, peering at him with concern. “What you went through must have been terrifying.”

“I’m the Chosen One’s best friend, I’ve been through plenty of terrifying stuff,” Ron says. “Now, can I please go to breakfast? I’m starving.” 

“Yes, but you’ll really need to meet with a mind-healer…” Madame Pomfrey calls after him, but he’s already rushing out of the door. He hates being doted on if it’s not by Lucius, the only person who’s actually tried to advance Ron’s place in life.

***

Ron exchanges glances with Draco in the great hall, and a curt nod indicating that yes, his loyalty has not changed, and he has not been discovered. Draco turns back to the rest of the Slytherins, relieved. If any of them are confused as to why the Malfoy heir is communicating with the youngest Weasley boy, they don’t show it. Thankfully, none of the Gryffindors notice the subtle gesture. 

When Ron sits down at the Gryffindor table, girls from all of the years crowd around him, cooing over his scars and asking questions about his brave escape. Hermione creates a buffer between them and Ron, glaring at anyone who dares to come too close. “I’m sorry they’re like that,” she says, squeezing his hand. 

Ron smiles and turns to his food, not as hungry as he usually is at breakfast but knowing he has to act as much as he did before he was taken in order to not raise suspicion. So he swallows down ridiculous amounts of food, using that as an excuse not to talk to anyone. He isn’t exactly sure what to say, after all. 


End file.
